


home is wherever I'm with you

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: Mya never thought she would leave the Vale.





	home is wherever I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Also available in portuguese : https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020628

Mya never thought she would leave the Vale. 

Okay, maybe when she was a little kid she dreamed of exploring the seven kingdoms. She dreamed her father would remember she existed and he would show to her all those places. Those dreams died partly when she realised he would not come, and completely after all the news of the horrible things that were happening in the rest of the kingdom since the war started. 

So when she crosses the bloody gate that day she feels a wave of apprehension, and fear, and longing for the only place she knew as home. 

Alayne must have noticed that because she started to hold Mya’s hand a bit stronger after that (she was still Alayne in Mya’s head, she didn’t got used to calling the other girl Sansa and she wasn’t sure she would ever completely got used to it), and said : 

“You are going to love Winterfell, even more than the Vale. I promise” 

Mya couldn’t believe in that affirmation, but she knew she loved the girl who said so she just smiles. And keeps walking by her side without looking back.    



End file.
